


Неправильный низл

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Kneazles, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Котёнок-подросток Ньют понимал: он не такой, как нормальные низлы. Но, может быть, это не так уж и плохо?..





	Неправильный низл

**Author's Note:**

> низл!AU

Больше всего Ньют любил три вещи: свою коробку в укромном углу, которая порой была куда уютнее их с Тесеем большой лежанки; других интересных существ; а ещё таинственное и такое манящее Задверье. Ну, и брата тоже, даже если порой приходилось получать от него лапой по голове. Ньют не обижался — брат был старше и охранял дом, и метки на территории разрешено было ставить только ему, Ньют лишь изредка, украдкой, проходился боком по меткам Тесея и по любимым вещам вроде коробки и дверцы холодильного шкафа, чтобы оставить хотя бы слабый запах себя. Иначе было бы совсем несправедливо. Порой Ньют забывался и задирал хвост, оставляя свою пахучую метку, но за этим всегда следовало немедленное наказание. Обидное, но всё-таки чуточку приятное.

Так, в последний раз, когда он оставил метку и лёг дремать на тёплое пятно света на полу, Тесей пришёл совсем бесшумно. Он накинулся сверху, даже без приветственного «мяу», прикусил ухо, и Ньют замер, виновато опустив голову. Он знал, что сейчас последует, и покорно подставился, дал прихватить себя зубами за загривок. Тесей был такой тяжёлый и пушистый, он прижал к полу, почти обхватив лапами, и пристроился пахом над хвостом, который Ньют тут же отодвинул в сторону. Всё равно это было лишь представление, Тесей никогда бы не взял его как самочку, и потому Ньюту очень нравилось доводить брата до белого каления, а потом подставляться под его сердитые укусы. 

Когда Ньюту надоело удерживать на себе брата, который будто и не собирался слезать, он выскочил из лап стремительно, словно воробей, и, цокая когтями по полу, добежал до двери. Тесей, однако же, не стал преследовать — Ньют, обернувшись, увидел, как тот невозмутимо вылизывается, лёжа на полу.

Ну и пожалуйста.

Хвост трубой, чуть больше уверенности в себе — он уже взрослый, в конце концов! Он может делать что хочет и совсем не боится... Никого не боится.

Ньют подошёл к Задверью, подёргал усами и ноздрями, вдыхая запах большого мира, потом подобрался и прыгнул на подоконник — и чуть не упал с него.

За прозрачной перегородкой сидел _он_.

Ньют выгнулся, распушился, но его старый неприятный знакомец, сумасшедший белый низл, лишь лениво махнул кончиком хвоста. Он продолжал сидеть с другой стороны окна, прямо на территории Тесея, словно не затевал никакой потасовки всего половину луны назад. 

«Уходи», — сказал Ньют всем своим телом.

«Да ни за что», — ответил низл, не двинув ни единым мускулом.

«Здесь мой брат, это его территория».

«Не твоя же».

Ньют нервно задёргал хвостом, не зная, как поступить в этой ситуации. У него никогда не получалось защищать дом так же хорошо, как это делал брат. Вот Тесей — он был настоящим низлом, так и мама считала, а Ньюта все называли сплошным недоразумением. Даже хозяйка говорила что-то обидное на своём медленном, неповоротливом языке, когда Ньют в очередной раз...

Постойте-ка.

Что это у белого низла под лапой?..

Ньют прошёлся по подоконнику, пытаясь рассмотреть. Перья, это точно были перья, и они ещё дышали! По морде низла скользнула тень самодовольства: он отлично понимал, что пойманная птица — это оскорбление для них обоих. Для Тесея — потому что это его земля, а для Ньюта... по другой причине. Ему самому иногда было немножко стыдно, что он оказался неправильным низлом, но ничего с собой Ньют поделать не мог. Громко мяукнув Тесею, он спрыгнул с подоконника и устремился к Задверью.

Потому что птичку срочно нужно было спасать!

***

«Почему мой брат такой идиот?» — так и читалось на морде Тесея, когда тот вылизывал Ньюта, немилосердно проходясь языком по распоротому уху.

Ньют спрятал нос в лапах, жмурясь, терпя эту настойчивую ласку. Иногда ему казалось, что Тесей пытается походить на их маму — брат так и рвался вылизать на ночь не только себя, но и Ньюта, и бил лапой по голове, когда тот пытался вырваться. Приходилось лежать и ждать, когда же закончится эта пытка. А иногда Ньют думал, что Тесей просто взял на себя обязанности папы, который куда-то пропал после рождения Ньюта и его братьев-сестёр из того же помёта. Тесей был старше, он уже прожил несколько кошачьих лет и увидел дважды смену листьев за окном, поэтому просто не мог не помочь маме. Таков уж был Тесей.

А ещё он как будто сразу выделил Ньюта из всех котят — его, слабого, самого мелкого из всех. Одно из самых первых воспоминаний Ньюта — тёплые прикосновения именно языка Тесея к шерсти, его мерное мурлыканье. По котячьей глупости Ньют даже тыкался мордой ему в живот, ища молоко, да и сейчас любил порой днём в их общей лежанке спрятать нос в мягкой шерсти на животе Тесея и дремать под его мурчание. Так Тесей реагировал только на него, а на поглаживания хозяйки — нет, хоть и любил, когда по голове проходятся ласкающей рукой.

Тесей продолжал вылизывать царапины, оставленные белым низлом, и Ньют почти успокоился, когда вдруг раздался слабый щебет из его коробки.

Птичка!

Он вскочил, в два прыжка преодолел комнату и заглянул во временное укрытие для больной птахи. Та ожила и слабо трепыхалась на подстилке из соломы, издавая испуганный писк. Ньют совсем не понимал птичий, но мог различать интонации и знал, что для этого комочка перьев он — ещё один страшный кот, который может добить ударом лапы. Пернатая страдалица взмахнула пёстрыми крыльями, но правое безжизненно повисло, и Ньюту стало её безмерно жаль.

— Ты опять? — раздался сверху грубый медленный голос. Большие ноги воздвиглись по обе стороны от Ньюта, как стволы деревьев. — Что же ты за низл такой, Ньюти.

Он поднял морду вверх, умоляюще мяукнул и покосился на Тесея. Тот лежал поодаль, подчёркнуто отвернувшись и словно говоря: «Я не с этим дураком».

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Хозяйка, кажется, сдалась, и ноги, похожие на стволы деревьев, согнулись посередине, рука бережно подняла птичку. — Сейчас подлечу и её, и тебя. Что, снова Геллерт обижал? Я схожу к соседу. — Сверху донёсся вздох. — Только Альбус может его хоть как-то приструнить, но того повезли на выставку. Медаль, говорят, взял какую-то, представляешь, Ньюти?

Он ничего не понимал в этих неповоротливых словах, так непохожих на простой кошачий язык, но согласно мяукнул на всякий случай. Птичка свесила голову с ладони, и Ньют попытался хотя бы взглядом передать ей, что всё будет в порядке. Но усилия его пропали втуне: она, запаниковав, тут же попыталась снова взлететь, несмотря на явную боль в крыле.

Ньют немного обиделся — ну что такое, а! Вот ведь дурацкие стереотипы.

***

Альбус вернулся — Ньют видел из окна, как его вносили на руках в дом, вычесанного шерстинка к шерстинке, красивого и явно довольного. Белый низл сразу же возник в ногах его хозяев, но не мяукал — просто ждал молча, когда Альбуса спустят с рук, и тот потрётся боком, обозначая: я снова тут, с тобой.

Что там у них за отношения, Ньют не вникал и не хотел вникать, но рядом с Альбусом белый низл снова заметно присмирел и совсем не казался ходячей угрозой. Ньют раскинулся на подоконнике животом кверху: напряжение начало отпускать. Ну, теперь они с Тесеем в безопасности.

Альбус пришёл к границе Задверья сам, позвал тихим мяуканьем, поскрёбся чуть слышно. К счастью, Тесей не любил лежать рядом с кухней, но Ньют всё равно на всякий случай повёл ушами, прислушиваясь к звукам — вдруг брат рядом? Вдруг он снова прогонит Альбуса, а потом будет долго ругаться?

Ньют и Альбус всегда виделись тайком — Тесею почему-то не нравились оба его соседа, и если с белым противным низлом (ну ладно, Геллертом, как звали его люди) всё было более-менее понятно, то неприязнь Тесея к Альбусу Ньют объяснить себе не мог, как ни старался. Наверное, Ньют просто не застал какую-нибудь давнюю ссору, будучи ещё совсем котёнком мелкохвостым. А спросить отчего-то боялся.

«Извини. — Альбус потёрся мордой, лизнул ухо, молчаливо спросив разрешения. — Он был не в себе. Я прослежу».

«Куда тебя возили?»

«Выигрывать невкусную блестящую штуку. Они называют её „медаль“».

Ньют снова восхитился про себя — его поражало, как здорово Альбус знает человеческий язык. Немногие, совсем немногие низлы могли похвастаться такими обширными знаниями. Иногда он пересказывал Ньюту новости из большого мира, и тот дивился: люди были воистину странными существами. Кого в здравом уме станут волновать размеры черенка метлы настолько, чтобы по этому поводу писать целый закон?..

Тесей говорил, что низлы стоят выше людей по развитию; Ньют сомневался, но не спорил. Альбус же фыркнул, когда Ньют поделился с ним соображениями брата. 

Возможно, их разногласия были идеологическими. Кто знает.

 

«Тесей... — Ньют робко лизнул брата в морду. — Почему тебе Альбус не нравится?»

Брат вывернулся из-под языка, устроился удобнее на лежанке.

«Не люблю, когда рядом другие коты, особенно на моей территории, да ещё и рядом с тобой».

Ньют весь вздрогнул от ушей до хвоста, смутился.

«Я не уйду от тебя. — Он начал особенно усердно вылизывать Тесея, хоть совсем не любил это делать. — Ты мой брат и названый папа».

Лежанка была такая мягкая, и шерсть Тесея тоже, Ньют даже сам замурлыкал — хрипло и совсем не так ровно, как это умел делать брат. Впрочем, Ньют уже смирился с тем, что был неправильным низлом.

***

Ночью Ньют поймал мышь.

Инстинкты никуда не делись — все низлы могли ловить мышей, это и простые, немагические кошки умели. Только вот...

Только вот Ньют не знал, что теперь ему с ней делать. 

Он отнёс мышь в коробку и растерянно наблюдал, как она наворачивает внутри круги, а потом пытается прогрызть дырку, чтобы сбежать. От мыши пахло страхом, и Ньют осторожно её потрогал, загнав в угол. Она была тёплой, аппетитной на вид и часто дышала, как та птичка, которую теперь выхаживала хозяйка.

Тесею мышь показывать не хотелось, и Ньют осторожно взял её в зубы и понёс наружу — туда, где с неба свешивалась холодная, но светлая луна. Он сел у забора, дожидаясь Альбуса, и тот немедля пришёл, бесшумно перепрыгнув ограду. Его длинная рыжеватая шерсть волновалась на ветру, красиво освещённая луной.

«Их едят, Ньют. — Альбус придавил мышь лапой. — Если ты её отпустишь, она достанется на обед кому-нибудь другому. Тесею. Геллерту. Мне».

Ньют взволнованно прошёлся вдоль забора и брезгливо отряхнул лапы, ступившие на влажную траву.

«Я предлагаю покориться судьбе. — Альбус поднял мышь за хвост, готовый отпустить. Ньют не смог воспротивиться и потерянно наблюдал, как длинный хвост исчезает под крыльцом. — Если она попадётся мне, я буду милосерден».

Альбус обернулся в сторону своего дома. Геллерта не было видно, и его запаха Ньют тоже не чувствовал. Вдруг розовый нос Альбуса оказался совсем рядом с его мордочкой, это произошло так неожиданно, что Ньют осел на задние лапы.

«Можно я тебя немного помечу? — Альбус прошёлся рядом, почти касаясь боком, ожидая позволения. — Ты перестал пахнуть котёнком и ходишь уже по границе территорий, мы нервничаем».

Он поднял хвост, наступая, обошёл кругом. Ньют скорее чувствовал, чем видел, что Альбус выпустил когти, наверняка очень острые. Уши прижались сами собой. Страх пришёл неожиданно, он парализовал, но всё же Ньют был взбудоражен, смотря на сильные лапы и этот поднятый хвост.

Альбус заглянул словно в самую душу своими голубыми глазами, а потом издал такой странный звук — угрожающий, но тихий. Этот звук на любом кошачьем диалекте означал: уходи или подчинись, я здесь старший. Ньют, очарованный и шокированный этой странной переменой настроения, не выдержал, лёг как перед Тесеем — подняв заднюю часть тела и склонив голову. Альбус напрыгнул сверху, кусая в загривок и топча лапами, но делал он это не так жестко, как Тесей, и даже грозное рычание казалось лишь вежливым предупреждением. Ньют лежал зажмурясь, почти слыша, как бьётся собственное сердце, и думая лишь об одном: Тесей его убьёт. Или их — тут как получится.

 

Он приплёлся в дом к рассвету, весь мокрый от росы — безуспешно пытался сбить чужой запах. Тесей уже ждал у двери и, едва учуяв Ньюта, замяукал так громко, что Ньют вздрогнул. Брат не позволил войти в дом и тщательно обнюхал, рык зарождался внутри него. Надвигалась буря.

«Тебя подкинули в помёт! — Тесей накинулся и повалил, кусая за уши, за морду — за всё, до чего дотягивался. — Ты — сын обычной дворовой кошки! Безмозглая мышь!»

Ньют вяло отбивался, понимая — он заслужил, предал брата, поддавшись эмоциям. Альбус, конечно, не хотел ничего плохого... наверное. Альтернативой была только драка, самая простая кошачья драка, но низлы всегда старались быть выше грубой потасовки.

Это Ньют очень хотел объяснить Тесею, но тот бы не стал слушать — закончив с оплеухами, он прижал Ньюта к полу своим телом, лёг сверху, прикусывая и прижимаясь бёдрами. 

Почему-то... почему-то это было так приятно. Даже приятнее, чем обычно.

Прошило дрожью — не только нервной, и Ньют облизнулся, дёргая хвостом и подставляясь сильнее. Но едва Тесей ослабил хватку на загривке, он вырвался, не в силах совладать с новыми странными эмоциями, и сбежал к коробке, рядом с которой лежала его особенная игрушка-нюхлер для определённых целей.

В голове как туман стоял, настолько всё стало непонятным и сложным. 

«Ты теперь взрослый. — Тесей коснулся носом носа. Его утреннего гнева как не бывало. — Поэтому тебе не стоит ходить к забору, да и просто даже по меткам. Твоё место — дом, мелкохвостый».

«Рядом с тобой. — Ньют лизнул в нос, и Тесей слабо мяукнул. — Ты тоже неправильный низл, да? Тебе не нужна самка, только я?»

«Я по крайней мере не ловлю мышей, чтобы их отпустить».

«Ты знаешь?»

«Догадался».

Ньют подставил голову под ласковый язык, который приглаживал шерсть мокрыми прикосновениями. Очень тянуло ткнуться мордой Тесею в живот, как в котячестве, но Ньют сдержался.

«Вылижи меня всего, — попросил он, боднув голову Тесея. — Я очень хочу».

«Не Альбус?»

«Не Альбус».

Тесей довольно замурлыкал и, придерживая Ньюта лапой, начал работу. Его шершавый язык прошёлся по холке, перешёл на беззащитный живот, и так это было чудесно и волнительно, что Ньют начал перебирать лапами, перевернувшись на спину. Когда Тесей дошёл до кудрявой шерсти почти под хвостом, на Ньюта вдруг напало игривое настроение, и он вскочил, норовя то укусить за хвост, то ударить лапой без когтей. Тесей лениво отбивался, громко мурлыкая.

«Глупый котёнок», — говорил весь его вид, но брат совсем не сердился. И когда Ньют, умаявшись, лёг рядом, Тесей лизнул в нос тёплым шершавым языком. Ньют зажмурился, млея, и привычно придвинулся под бок.

Сладким был их обычный дневной сон. Но ближе к вечеру Ньют открыл глаза — что-то как дёрнуло, вырывая из дрёмы, неясная тревога. Причина нашлась быстро — за окном сидел Геллерт. Они смотрели друг на друга, враждебно щурясь, и Ньют даже распушился, чтобы выглядеть больше, но тут мелькнула знакомая рыжеватая шерсть.

Альбус кивнул Ньюту — почти незаметно, опустил хвост, словно извиняясь за вторжение, и тут же они с Геллертом исчезли. Только что сидели — и вот их нет.

Но что-то всё равно тревожило...

Ньют пересёк комнату, примерился для прыжка и разом оказался на подоконнике. И удивлённо мяукнул, прижавшись носом к стеклу.

С той стороны лежал котёнок — наверняка принесённый Альбусом! Чёрный мальчик тихо мяукал, розовый рот то и дело открывался, обнажая мелкие ещё клыки. Кажется, котёнок не мог подняться, и Ньют понял: нужна срочная помощь.

«Тесей! — воскликнул он. — Тесей!»

«Ну что тебе?»

Брат нехотя открыл глаза, медленно потянулся, совсем не спеша вставать. Но Ньют так нетерпеливо перетаптывался на подоконнике, что у него просто не оставалось выхода.

«Пресвятые колбаски. — Тесей оторопело сел рядом. — Ладно, это уже не мышь».

«И что мы будем делать?»

Тесей воззрился на него, как на идиота.

«Что делать? И это ты меня спрашиваешь?»

Ньют польщённо заурчал и подал голос, призывая хозяйку, а Тесей впервые вторил. Оказалось, даже их мяуканье звучит похоже, и это заставляло Ньюта возбуждённо вздрагивать и льнуть ближе к брату.

Хозяйка не умела ходить тихо, и чем ближе она была, тем сильнее её тяжёлые шаги отдавались во всём теле. Плохо, должно быть, жить без пушистых лапок.

— Ну, что это вы мне тут концерт устроили? Ого, Мерлиновы штаны, ещё один! За что мне это, а?..

Ньют зажмурился и подставил для поглаживания голову. Кажется, хозяйка была счастлива.

Ну а что он молодец — он и так знает.


End file.
